The True Star-Crossed Lovers
by ThaliaDaphneJackson12
Summary: In the country of Panem, two teens are fighting for love and their lifes. Both fighting for different reasons, but both have the same feelings for one another. Will they be able to win and break every rule doing so?


I don't own The Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and The Olympians. Song of the day: Awake and Alive by Skillet. Check out my Polyvore.

District 12: Home to Miners and Coals. What they don't tell you is that it's the poorest district in Panem.

Hey. Thalia Everdeen here. I am 17 years old. I live in a family of four, with my mother and sisters, Katniss and Primrose (Prim). Panem is located in what used to be North America. Okay.

I woke up to cries and whimpers. I jumped up and being the eldest I walked over to Prim where she was sleeping with my mother.

"Prim. Prim." I whisper.

I saw Katniss' brown hair and she mouthed, _go get dressed. I got Prim._

I mouthed back,_ you sure? _

She nodded her head and took Prim out of my arms.

I ran and grabbed my clothes. I slipped on my father's second hunting jacket and laced my boots. I saw Katniss with Prim wide awake. I slide on Katniss and I's bed and look at Prim. I brush a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Hey. It's okay. It's your first reaping, they're not going to pick you, sweetheart." I say.

"You think so?" Prim said.

"Yes." Katniss said with me.

"We have to go now, Prim." I say.

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep." I say firmly to Prim.

Katniss and I check the bowl on the table and see two pieces of goat's chesse.

"Thank you, Prim." Katniss and I say.

We run down to our hole in the fence to meet our friend, Gale.

Gale was my age and we had been hunting buddies for a year before we introduced Katniss to our group.

We meet him at the cliff where he was picking blackberries.

"Hey Catnip, 'Lia." Gale said.

"Hello Gale." I said.

"Happy Hunger Games!" He said

"And may the odds ever be in you favor!" I said mocking Effie.

He lets out a chuckle.

"And how is Baker Boy?"

"Who are we talking about?" I said knowing he was talking about my friend, Persues Mellark or as like to call him Percy was the son of the baker and I had a brief crush on him. He had beautiful sea green eyes and a dimple in his chin. He was so sweet; he brought me treats to eat and we sit under the trees in town center eating them. His smile was gorgeous, he was so good looking that we thought he was from the Capital. He was my age and the second youngest.

"Percy, of course." Said Katniss, joining in the teasing.

"Shut up." I said. "Let's go we've been out here long enough."

Katniss and I hid our bows in our log and headed to town center.

"Hey, Katniss. I'll meet you at home. I got to go stop somewhere." I tell her.

Percy was on the doorstep and he was waving at me.

"Hey, Thals." He said.

"Hello, Perce." I said as he hugged me.

"Happy Hunger Games."

"And may the odds ever be in your favor."

"How are you?" He said not letting me go. Not that I was complaining or anything.

"Tired."

"Same here. By the way, I have something for you."

He ran back into his house and came back shortly after.

"Here. Open it."

I opened the small box and saw the most beautiful necklace ever.

It was an amulet with a Blue Topaz in the shape of a heart.

"I love it!" I said.

He hugged him. I walked to my house with the beautiful necklace around my neck.

My mom had ran me some bath water and I quickly bathed.

"Thalia, I picked you some clothes out."

I saw the pretty mint dress and slowly slipped on. I slipped on the wedges and Katniss and Prim untangled my hair.

My mom put it up in a French twist bun and put some make-up on my face.

"Wow Thalia. You look so pretty." Prim said.

"That'll get Percy to notice you for sure." Katniss said.

I gave a gentle blush.

"Where did you get that necklace from Thalia? Mom asked.

"Percy gave it to me."

"Wow Thaila. That was really sweet of him."

"I know mom."

We walked down to the reaping and I saw Percy.

_Wow Thalia. You look amazing._ He mouthed.

_You don't look so bad yourself. _ I mouthed back.

"Okay Prim. They're just going to take a little bit of blood."

She let them prick her finger as did Katniss. I let them prick my finger.

I walked over to the 17 year old girls section, Katniss went to the 16 year old girls, and Prim went to the 12 year old girls section.

Effie walked onto the stage, looking as ridiculous as ever.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!" She said.

We watched the short film they showed every year.

"Now for the Girls!" Effie said as her hand went in the bowl. She pulled on out and unfolded it.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie said.

I quickly looked at Katniss and her eyes were wide.

I ran out of my section as fast as I could.

"Prim! Prim! NO!" I yelled as the peacekeepers tried to hold me back. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

The peacekeepers let me go and Katniss came running out.

"Thalia, what are you doing?!" Katniss asked.

"Making Prim go home safe and _alive_." I said. "Prim let go. Prim let go."

She let go but she was crying all the way. Katniss followed Gale, who had came out to get Prim and take her to mom.

I walked in the middle of the peacekeepers. I climb up onto the stage with grace.

"What's your name dear?" She said.

"Thalia Everdeen." I mutter.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets give a handclap to District 12's first ever volunteer!"

No one clapped. Instead, they gave me the three fingers on the left hand and kissed it and turned it to me. It was a sign you saw at a funeral or something.

"Now for the boys." Effie says. She pulls on out and unfolds it. "Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no. This was Percy's baby brother. I couldn't kill him. I hear a boy's voice ring out,

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Please don't let that be Percy. Please don't be Percy. Damn it! It's Percy.

"Now what's your name?"

"Persues Mellark." Percy says.

"Okay, you two. Shake hands."

Percy sticks out his hand and we shake.

We are led into the city hall and allowed to say good bye to family members.

Gale comes in first.

"'Lia!" Gale cries.

"Gale. Please look out for them."

"All they want is a good show."

"I know."

"Don't let them starve, Gale!"

Gale walks out and my family comes in.

"Thalia, you have to win!" Katniss and Prim beg.

"I will, I promise!" I say.

"Mom, don't cry. I need you to be strong! They need you!" I tell her.

As peacekeepers come in to take me away I see a beautiful pin, a mockingjay pin.

I grab it and yell out, "I love you!"

"We love you too!"

And that was all I heard until me and Percy got to the train.


End file.
